Ellie Phimister (Earth-616)
; formerly High School in Genosha | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Schaefer Theater in New York City, New York; formerly Hammer Bay, Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = somewhere in Genosha | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #115 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Ellie Phimister was a Genoshan teenager and a student of Emma Frost. Her mutant power gave her precognitive nightmares and premonitions. She chose the codename Negasonic Teenage Warhead for herself. Death During a telepathy class with Emma Frost, Ellie revealed that the previous night she had the same nightmare fifty times wherein all people in Genosha were exterminated. She also pointed out that she experienced the same vision during the class. At that point, Cassandra Nova's gigantic Wild Sentinels appeared on Genosha and wiped out half the world's mutant population: 16 million people. 's telepathy class]] Ellie's corpse was carried by Emma Frost, who had survived the Genoshan genocide thanks to her secondary mutation, when she was found by Beast and Jean Grey. Emma proclaimed the teenager to be a credit to her family and the mutant race and suffered a mental breakdown when she found out Ellie was dead. Torn When Emma Frost's subconscious began attacking the X-Men due to a telepathic attack planted by Cassandra Nova, Negasonic Teenage Warhead appeared as a member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club with the Black King and Perfection. She faced off against Kitty Pryde and predicted she'd uncontrollably phase through the ground, which caused her to do so. The telepathic projection of Ellie was "murdered" by Cyclops when he shot her with a handgun. Necrosha Ellie was one of the many thousands of deceased mutants resurrected by Selene with the help of Eli Bard's Techno-Organic Virus. After Destiny's escape, Ellie joined Thunderbird and Caliban as one of Selene's righthand slaves. Mercs for Money Ellie resurfaced sometime later, seemingly alive and well again. She was targeted for apprehension by Deadpool and his Mercs for Money on behalf of Umbral Dynamics, and used her precognitive abilities to single-handedly defeat most of the Mercs, before Wade himself approached to reason with her. Ellie agreed to accompany him, but not before having a series of precognitive flashes presaging disaster to come. Umbral's CEO Caroline le Fay used Ellie's power, and those of other victims captured by Deadpool, to bring back the Presence to life. In the process, Ellie's abilities were expanded, allowing her to demonstrate superhuman strength, for instance. Deadpool eventually leanred of Umbral's use of the abductees with ill-intent, and set out to save them. Not only he and the Mercs of Money eventually succeeded, but Ellie proved crucial to the Presence's defeat, siphoning back all the energy that was keeping him alive. Following the thwarting of le Fay's plans, Negasonic decided to stay with the Mercs for Money. Even though Domino took the reins of leadership of the Mercs from Deadpool, Ellie supported Wade and remained loyal to him above all, since he was the one who had saved her from Umbral. When the M-Pox crisis reached its zenith and the X-Men went to war against the Inhumans over the toxicity of the Terrigen Cloud, Ellie almost used her powers of reality warping to render the cloud harmless to mutants. She was stopped by a time-travelling future version of herself from a timeline in which altering the cloud actually worsened the conflict. After her future self convinced her to let the conflict develop naturally, Negasonic fled the Mercs for Money to watch over Deadpool's mutant daughter Ellie Camacho until the conflict blew over. She would later return to the team, and help oppose the forces of Deadpool's ex-wife Shiklah when she invaded Manhattan. | Powers = Mutant: Ellie was a mutant with psychically based powers. The full extent of her abilities is unknown, but her powers include: *'Telepathy:' Ellie was in Emma Frost's telepathy class suggesting she possess at least limited telepathy. **'Precognition:' Ellie experiences precognitive nightmares and premonitions. It would appear she often foresaw disasters, which may help explain her depressed and angst-ridden personality. For instance she foresaw Genosha being destroyed, Kitty Pryde losing control of her powers and uncontrollably phasing down, and the defeat of Selene's army. She was also able to see and avoid or counter the members of Deadpool's Mercenary team with relative ease. *'Reality Warping:' Ellie has the power to warp reality. She created clothing and an entire house she lived in out of nothing. An alternate version of herself easily rendered the Terrigen Cloud harmless to mutants. **'Time Travel:' Ellie is able to travel through time. Her full capabilities are unknown. What is known is that she that a future counterpart was able to travel five years into the past to warn her about the negative consequences that would result from affecting the remaining Terrigen Cloud. **'Particle Manipulation and Absorption:' Ellie power over reality enables her to absorb, generate and manipulate vast amounts of raw power for various effects. Ellie has vast control over both matter and or energy, quite possibly on a quantum level. Having been able to reform Inferno's fire into flaming monkeys, disassemble Domino and Gorilla-Man's guns into their component parts, transmuting Jack-Chain's darkforce links into butterfly's, completely absorbing The Presence's nuclear energy and even creating material energy duplicates of herself. *'Telekinesis:' Ellie has demonstrated the ability to levitate objects and people. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ellie is at least strong enough to flail Scorpia around with one hand by her mechanical tail. *'Superhuman Speed:' Fast enough to dart in and out of visionary fields with ease, though this might be a byproduct of reality or time manipulation. *'Superhuman Durability:' Was punched by Titania and slammed through a wall without suffering any noticeable injury. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Quick enough to dodge Stingray when she foresaw him coming, though this could also have been a byproduct of her ability to manipulate time or reality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ellie's real name and codename were revealed by Emma Frost in . ** After hearing her codename (Negasonic Teenage Warhead), Kitty Pryde remarked, "Wow, we really have run out of names." ** Ellie's codename was so poorly received, that many fan sites put her name on the Worst Superhero Names category. * Ellie was killed during the destruction of Genosha, and revived during the events of Necrosha. It was presumed that she died again after Selene was slain, along with the other dead mutants Selene had resurrected, once freed from her influence. It is thus far not been explained how Ellie survived. ** It is likely that, on an editorial level, Ellie was brought back to life because of the popularity of her cinematic counterpart which debuted in the film Deadpool. Her appearance was also changed to have her look like her counterpart. | Trivia = * Creator Grant Morrison admitted he took Ellie's codename from the Monster Magnet song "Negasonic Teenage Warhead", from their 1995 album Dopes to Infinity. }} | Wikipedia = Negasonic Teenage Warhead (comics) | Comicvine = ellie-phimister/29-41178/ | Links = * Negasonic Teenage Warhead's profile at The Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Killed by Wild Sentinels Category:Killed by Sentinels Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:E is for Extinction casualties Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Transmutation